1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drop-prevention equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of tethering a hand tool using a connector strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanyards, tethers, hooks, and similar restraints are used to prevent the accidental dropping of tools. These restraints are particularly useful for workers at height and in environments where a tool drop can cause substantial damage or harm to equipment, to workers, or to objects below a worker who accidentally drops a tool.
One method of tethering a tool includes clipping one end of a tether to an opening in the handle of a tool (e.g., an adjustable wrench) and to clip the other end of the tether to the worker's belt or to a nearby structure. When workers properly tether a tool in this way, accidental drops can be eliminated or substantially reduced.
Some tools and equipment lack an opening, hook, or other feature that enables the user to securely attach a tether. Attempts have been made to tether wrenches, pliers, hammers and other tools by securing a connector to the tool with a leader looped through the connector and around the handle. Tools such as, for example, tubing tongs, valve wheel wrenches, spud wrenches, pipe wrenches, hammers, alignment bars and the like used in construction have posed a particular challenge since these tools often have a smooth handle, two working ends, or a handle that tapers towards one end. Such features render these tools particularly difficult for attaching and securely maintaining a tether connection on the tool.
To address this situation, one tethering method uses heat-shrink tubing to connect a connector strap to the tool, where the connector strap includes a D-ring connector. One connector strap known to some as a “web tail” is a length of nylon webbing with a first end looped through the connector and then secured to itself to attach the connector loop to the length of webbing. The first end of the webbing provides a first catch where the end of the webbing is doubled on itself. A second end of the webbing is folded or double folded on itself and then stitched together or otherwise secured in this position to define a second catch where the webbing is doubled or tripled on itself. The web tail is attached to the tool handle by using heat-shrink tubing positioned around the tool handle with the web tail between the heat-shrink tubing and the tool handle, where the first catch and the second catch are positioned outside and beyond the ends of the heat-shrink tubing. After positioning the heat-shrink tubing, the tubing is heated to constrict its size to the tool handle and web tail, thereby fixing the web tail to the tool handle.
In another approach, the user places the web tail along the handle of a tool with the catch of the doubled-over webbing facing away from the tool handle. A self-fusing silicone rubber tape is then wrapped tightly around the tool and over the web tail while also slightly stretching the tape. The tape adheres to itself to secure the web tail to the tool, thereby attaching the web tail to the tool and providing a connection point for a spring clip or other connector. This approach has been found to be satisfactory for tools having a weight below five pounds.